ConJob
by rjones2818
Summary: Gackt has to decide if he wants a book about his affairs with GacktJob to be published.


ConJob

Title: ConJob

Author: rjones2818

Rating: PG13/R (Some of Gackt's romantic history gets revealed, maybe!)

Pairings: GacktX? Featuring Masa, Ren, You, ChaCha, Nell

Summary: Will a book be written revealing GacktJob's secrets?

Notes: One Shot

-Begin

The conference room was lit brightly, which didn't suit Gackt's mood at all. Around the conference table sat several of the members of the various incarnations of GacktJob. They all seemed to be at peace with what they were doing. It was his job to stop them. But how?

"If we decide to publish, each of us gets an advance of 100 million Yen." Masa smiled as he looked at the other's faces. We then will each get 50 yen per volume sold. The first edition will have 1 million copies, and frankly, the publisher thinks this could sell into the tens of millions." Each of his former compatriots looked as if they were doing the math in their head, other than You. He just looked flabbergasted that there was such money to be made from such an undertaking.

"And you're all willing to sell me out for such a pittance?" Gackt lashed out at the assembly.

It was Ren who answered "Yes, although I wouldn't call it selling out." Gackt's face was despondent as his long time friend continued. "You've always been the media darling (an unidentified "whore" was spoken). This will just add some more media attention for yourself. I see nothing wrong with it."

Masa jumped in, "After all, it was you who chose to do those various things with us. None of us forced you to do them, well, except that time down on the beach." Several giggles were heard from the assembled crew.

"The beach?" Nell asked, as he was the only person here who wasn't at that memorable event.

"You don't need to know about the beach..." Gackt started to speak but was broken off by You.

"It was at the end of one of our earlier tours. We were at the beach having a pig cook out. Gackt got really drunk, so we tied him over a log and had our way with him. Some of us more than once. Damn that we forgot our video cameras."

Nell took in the mental images, and shifted somewhat in his chair in the hopes of finding a somewhat less compromising position.

"And that's in the book?" Gackt asked.

"Yeppers!" came the answer from everyone other than Nell.

"Anything else?" Gackt asked pensively, deciding to try to get everything out in the open.

ChaCha started. "Well, let's see, there's the first time we caught you and Hyde together." Gackt looked mortified. "That in and of itself won't be news. The fact that it was at a day care center where you were filming a commercial for will be."

"Hyde won't like that." Gackt hoped this was true.

Ren chimed in "Are you kidding? He's planning on writing the chapter about it."

Nell asked "Really? Why?"

"It's payback for that time he found Gackt and Megumi together." You sounded disgusted as he said this. "Hyde was watching the kid for the day because Megumi was going out. He decided to go get some ice cream, and decided to invite Gackt to go along. Well, when he went over to Gackt's house, he found out where Megumi had gone."

Nell looked at the vocalist and shuddered at the thought.

"I would have expected this of Masa," Gackt spoke through clenched teeth, "but not the rest of you."

"Oh, come now, Romeo." Masa hissed back at Gackt. "You've used each of us as sex toys, and led us into believing you were in love with us."

At this, Nell started to shake. "You mean...he...he doesn't..."

Ren wrapped an arm around his fellow bassist. "No, he doesn't. He makes you feel like your the only one, when you're in fact only one of about a hundred." Nell sobbed into Ren's chest.

Gackt looked coldly at his current bassist, but he asked to no one in particular "And how much is it going to cost me to stop the publication of the book?"

It was ChaCha who answered. "A thousand million yen each, including Nell and Hyde."

"Check?" Gackt asked hopefully.

"Direct transferal from your bank to each of ours." You smiled at Gackt.

"You, you don't have a separate account from mine." Gackt stared at his friend.

"I opened it this morning." You still smiled at Gackt. "It's for if we ever split up."

"You'd stay with me, even after all of this?" Gackt sounded surprised at the needfulness in his own voice.

"I think you do actually love me, Gacktchan. You know that." You got up and walked over to his lover and put his arms around him. "But know this. Stray even once and the book gets published even if you pay us off."

Masa got up and walked to where Gackt was sitting. He put a folder in front of his former friend and smiled as he said "It's all in the contract. We can transfer the money right now, if you wish."

Gackt sighed and read the contract. Everything was covered. All he had to do was sign the papers.

-end story


End file.
